Izzy Interview
by Taisora Original
Summary: There is something strange about Izzy, will T.k. be able to live when interviewing him? Yes, it is possible I went insane when writing this, but everyone goes insane sometimes. Please review if you like it^^


Act 1:   
The Day  
  
Written by Aly  
Dedicated to my friend, Big Gay Izzy  
  
T.k. had a report to do on someone he admired, but everyone was too busy to help him  
out. He asked everyone he knew, except Davis.   
"Kari, want to help me?" T.k. begged while trying to score some points with his girlfriend.   
"Sorry, I have this really big science project due tomorrow."   
"Tai, want to help me?" T.k. begged again while trying to score more points by being nicer   
to his girlfriend's brother.   
"Me? Really?" Tai grinned at his reflection in the mirror. After a few minutes he said,   
"Oh sorry, I have to practice for my soccer game later."   
T.k. grunted and went to Sora's house. "Sora, want to help me? Oh by the way,"   
He added, "Tai says he will go on another date with you if you will." T.k. was the worst   
liar.   
"A date? Really?" Sora was in a daze. "Oh yeah, I have to work at the flower shop tonight.   
Sorry!"   
T.k. left her house and attempted to go to Joe's. He was too tired of asking people already   
and fell over. He rolled into a ditch full of mud water.   
"Yummy." Izzy commented as he walked past. T.k. looked up.   
"Wait! Izzy! I need your help! Let me review you, because I admire you the most out of   
everyone I know!"   
"Me?" Izzy was confused.   
"Yeah you! You're very smart and gifted! Everyone turns to you for the answers, and everyone   
always needs your help at the Digiworld!"   
"So everyone else said no?"   
"...kinda." T.k. shrugged.   
Izzy agreed and led T.k. to his house. T.k. took out his pad of paper and a pen to write   
notes. "Mom!" Izzy shouted, "Visitor!" Mrs. Izumi came running towards them with cookies   
and milk.  
"Why hello, Takeru Ishida!" She smiled.   
"Hello Mrs. Izumi!" T.k. took a cookie and bit into it. He scribbled something down on his   
paper. The boys then went to Izzy's room. It was pretty small, but reasonable. Izzy showed   
off his laptop with a new screensaver of Gennai slowly changing from when he was younger   
to older. T.k. laughed and wrote more things down. Izzy started to show T.k. his collections.   
"These are just some, but my favorite collection is my..." Izzy opened his closet and pushed   
back his normal clothes to reveal something else, "costumes!"   
"Costumes!?" T.k. repeated.   
Act 2:   
Secret Life  
"Of course my stupendous little partner." Izzy pulled out his super sailor moon costume.   
"This one is used when I am a little hyper on sugar." He then got out this cat outfit. "This   
is the first of my cardcaptors costumes. I really have 19 of them, but this is my favorite.   
The girl costumes are so much easier to run around in these days."   
"Umm yeah, the skirts have so much open space." T.k. felt strange.   
"Oh I know!" Izzy took out a pair of glasses similar to Joe's old ones. "Oops!" Izzy threw   
them back in. "Where did those come from! AHA HA! Silly me." T.k. scratched his head, a l  
ittle scared. Izzy then threw out a pikachu, ryo-ohki, and hello kitty costume. "These are   
very cute for being animal-like creature costumes." He then got out a kareoke system. "And   
this..this is my treasure!" Izzy hugged it and took out a microphone. "Test test." He said   
into the mic, his voice echoed. "I am great at Elton John, Elvis, Celine Dion, and Eric   
Clapton." Izzy said to T.k. He started to sing several songs. "Oh and I almost know Micheal   
Jackson's songs by heart!"   
"That's okay! Really!!" T.k. backed away. This new side of Izzy was quite frightening, but   
it was also a shock. Normally Izzy was a shy, silent, and a calm boy. But now...Now he   
seemed different all together. Was Izzy always like this? Or what?   
  
iWho Do I Admire? By Takeru Ishida  
Izumi, Izzy. He is caring, smart, funny, and kind. I always thought of him as someone I   
could trust, and I still can. Izzy's mother is very cheerful and she bakes a lot. She is   
nice to every visitor in the house. Izzy is great at computers. He makes websites, pictures,   
cds, and screensavers. I was surprised to see my "friend" on his laptop dancing around. One   
thing I never knew about Izzy was what he collected. Besides his rock collection, he has a   
costume collection. He has many anime costumes that are neat. He prefers wearing his Sailor   
Moon costume, because there is a lot of open space in the skirt area for him to run around   
in when he fights villians. Izzy, also, enjoys being Pikachu. I might say he looked really   
fat, but he can mimick Pikachu very well. Another thing about Izzy that I thought was   
interesting was about how he sung songs. I mean, he sings songs by girls better then by boys.  
He can play Celine Dion's Titanic song perfectly with a lot of emotion. Even though he likes   
Elvis a lot, I think that he looks better as Elvis rather than singing like him. In   
conclusion, Izzy is a very mysterious boy who may be smart, but strange as heck. He likes   
tight spandex and enjoys skirts. I think he may be a homosexual, but I am not sure yet. He   
gives out hints that he is, and he likes to dress up like my friend, Joe. Joe told me that   
Izzy made some moves on him, but no one likes Joe so I don't know. I am just a young boy   
who needs to type up some stupid admiration report for my dumb and lazy English teacher. I   
mean, I deserve an A. I have asked all my friends and get stuck with a gay boy who dresses   
in skirts and sings like Celine Dion. Give me some credit! I had a heart failure last night   
and was rushed to the hospital! Actually right now I am taking some medication, and I had   
to have a flu shot for laying in some mud water a couple days ago. Some life I have! I bet   
my girlfriend will dump me now for this retarded kid who stuck his finger in the electrical   
socket. In final conclusion, I no longer admire Izzy, and I think Izzy is on drugs.   
  
"Hmm Takeru," His English teacher said, "I don't think your sources are correct. You don't   
seem honest when writing this paper. You get a D-, I am sorry."   
"But that is Izzy!!!" T.k. shouted. "He's nuts! Go meet him!"   
"The only Izzy I know is, is a boy that's very bright and doesn't wear skirts or sing." The   
bell rang and the teacher left.   
T.k. shouted, "Nooooo!! Curse you, Izzy!! Curse you!!!!" He then fell to the ground. A   
doctor came in the classroom and picked him up.   
"Takeru's been having a lot of heart failures lately." He said, then took T.k. to the   
hospital.   
  
~~~The End!!!!~~~  
  
:This was not based on a true story...  
:Yes, it is possible I went crazy when writing this...  
:It turns out Izzy was not gay...  
:The project was only 10 points...  



End file.
